


You're In Good Hands, Church. (Shut up, Tucker.)

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute Church was yelling at Tucker to put some goddamn pants on and lock the fucking door; the next he had backed Tucker up against the wall as they kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In Good Hands, Church. (Shut up, Tucker.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts).



> Written a short while ago on Tumblr for Karu who wanted some Church/Tucker.

* * *

Church didn’t know where it had come from. One minute he was yelling at Tucker to put some goddamn pants on and lock the fucking door next time; the next he had backed Tucker up against the wall, mouths pressed together as they kissed. Church could feel Tucker firmly against him and it was making him feel lightheaded and a bunch of other things he didn’t care to name right now.

What the fuck was happening and why the hell hadn’t he done it sooner?

Tucker groaned as Church nibbled at his lower lip. That was a sound he’d never expected to hear from Tucker and Church found that he kind of really wanted to hear it again.

“You’re a total jackass, you know that?” Church asked once he’d managed to persuade himself to pull back and step away.

“Dude, what the fuck? You started it.”

“Not this,” Church said, gesturing to the two of them.

“Then what did I do, dude?”

“Fucking luring me in with your damn open door and your naked ass under the goddamn sheets.”

Tucker grinned. “How else was I supposed to get you in here?”

“Ask like a fucking normal person, asshole!”

“All right then, I’m asking you, Church, since apparently you can’t take a hint.”

Church looked at Tucker for a full second, his expression confused. "What does that even mean?”

“Oh my god, I was laying there naked. What the hell else do you want? A goddamn neon sign? What the fuck are you, a rookie?”

“No,” Church all but snapped. “Shut up, Tucker.”

“Don’t worry, Church, you’re in good hands.”

“Shut up, Tucker!”

“No really,” Tucker began.

Church didn’t want to hear how Tucker was some kind of love doctor and he didn’t want to hear his stupid voice saying that it was okay if he didn’t really know what he was doing.

“I’m–”

So Church kissed him again and it wasn’t just a tight-lipped press of his lips. Church went right for it, making the most of the opportunity to silence Tucker properly and he was surprised that Tucker parted his lips so easily. There was a sudden flurry of fevered movement, as though the simple act of Church all but pouncing on Tucker had kick-started a surge of emotion that neither could handle. Tucker’s hands immediately went for Church’s hips to pull him close, and Church didn’t know when he’d decided he wanted this but he knew that right now he definitely did. He fumbled with his shirt, unable to take it off quickly enough, whilst Tucker pulled at the elastic on his pants. As much as he wanted to keep kissing Tucker, he needed to stop to get the shirt over his head. With a frustrated little growl, Church pulled his shirt off and suddenly found himself against the wall as Tucker kissed at his neck in such a way that made Church hiss with pleasure.

Tucker grinned and nipped at Church’s ear before whispering into it as a hand wandered down over Church’s side to palm him. Church shivered at the touch and a groan caught in his throat.

“You’re half hard already.”

“Sh–shut up, Tucker,” Church retorted, biting his lip as Tucker pushed his hand against him a little more. Church’s face flushed red and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was embarrassed or just really turned on.

Tucker glanced between them and his gaze met Church’s.

“I think I found something that might keep me quiet for a bit.”

Before Church could say anything, Tucker had crouched down, getting to his knees. He glanced up at Church, taking in the sight of his (kind of) commanding officer looking disheveled and pink-faced as he drew shaky breaths.

“You look kinda good like that,” he paused. “You cool with this?”

Church couldn’t hold Tucker’s gaze and he looked away. “Shut up, Tucker…”

Tucker didn’t say another word.

Tucker teased Church with his lips, kissing up along his length, coaxing a whine out of him which quickly turned into a gasp when he finally felt Tucker’s hot tongue against his skin. Although Tucker teased, he didn’t waste too much time licking trails. He wrapped one hand around the base of Church’s cock before taking as much as he could between his lips and moaning softly.

Tucker had Church’s hands quickly tangle themselves in his hair as a loud groan escaped him.

Holy shit, Tucker hadn’t been lying and he kind of wished he had learned this sooner.

“Shit…” Church panted. The feeling of Tucker’s mouth on him and the way his hands stroked and squeezed was slowing driving him insane. It was just too good and it had been so long and Tucker was suddenly sucking hard. The pressure of his hand was perfect as it stroked and it was only a short matter of time before Church was scrambling to push Tucker away before the pleasure overwhelmed him and he couldn't take any more.  
Tucker pulled away moments before Church came, his hands helping Church to ride it out. His breathing was hard and his chest heaved as he slowly caught his breath and he thought that it was kind of nice.

“What did I tell you?” Tucker said. “You’re in good–”

“Shut up, Tucker,” Church panted, though the usual venom in his voice wasn’t there.  He really had been in good hands.

Not that he’d ever tell the jackass kneeling before him that.


End file.
